The perfect little sister
by Thewinglessfairy
Summary: When he met Yuka Mochida he knew she was the perfect little sister he had always dreamed of having. He will make sure to give her all his love and care, regardless of if she wants it or not... WARNING: explicit non-con lemon. Not for the faint hearted.
1. Chapter 1

From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she had to be his. She looked so broken and vulnerable standing in the dark hallway.

 _'She's perfect'_ Yuuya thought to himself, as he looked down at the small and feeble teen. She was too busy wiping away some tears to notice his penetrating gaze on her. _'She will make the perfect little sister...'_ His trembling hand reached out to her. She didn't bother looking up.

"onee-chan.." she wept defeated.

A manic grin spread across his face. _'yes, that's right, Yuka...'_ his arm began to snake around her shoulders and he rested his chin on top of her head. She unconsciously leaned into his warmth; she didn't even mind that his shirt was covered in fresh blood. His body was a comforting sensation after all the torment she had endured.

"shhh, it's ok..." He whispered in her ear, as he gently squeezed the vulnerable girl into his possessive embrace. He stroked her head, almost lovingly.

 _'Your onee-chan is here.'_


	2. Chapter 2

They had been wondering through the halls of Heavenly host elementary for more then an hour now. Every now and then they would stop to rest, or examine a sign or any sort of clue that could give them an idea of what exactly was going on. But every new found information would only raise more questions.

There was still no sign of Yuka's brother or anyone else for that matter. He had asked Yuka to either walk beside him or a bit ahead so he could keep an eye on her. At one point he had even offered to carry her when it seemed like she couldn't keep going. Yuuya had been very attentive and protective of Yuka's well-being from the moment he met her. She felt very grateful to have met someone as kind as him. Kindness was something that was seldom ever found in this place.

Yuka sighed. She was trying her best to keep an optimistic attitude, however, the fact that every grim and bloodied hallway began to look exactly the same as the last wasn't very promising. It didn't help that her bladder kept on being a burden. So far they had only found one bathroom with bodies of girls hung in each of the stalls; a morbid image that would haunt the poor girl forever. She began wondering if leaving the spot where she got separated from Satoshi was a good idea to begin with.

"Kizami-san, I was thinking, maybe we should go back to where you found me? Just In case my brother comes back looking for me."

His warm eyes suddenly went cold and he glared down at her. She realized the suggestion may have come off the wrong way.

"N-not that exploring the school for ourselves was a bad idea or anything," She nervously tried to patch up her comment. "I-it's just that I was always taught to stay in one place when I get lost and-"

Yuuya slammed his hand against the wall behind her. she could only gasp at his sudden action and look up surprised at the boy towering over her.

It was clear she didn't trust his judgment yet. He was far more capable of taking care of her than her brother was. Or at least, that's what he thought. That idiot had after all allowed her to get separated from him. Something he would have never allowed.

 _'I'de slaughter whoever would dare to separate me from her.'_ His eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Yuka, don't you trust me?"

A shiver ran down her spine. There was something in his tone of voice that made the question sound more like a challenge.

"I-I, uh-"

"I'm going to get us out of here. All you have to do is be a good girl and stay by my side at all times, understood?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. She just nodded.

"Good. Now let's keep going, I'm sure we'll find an exit soon."

He had always been a logical man, but there was a small part of his mind that was still hoping for a miracle. He knew the odds were not in their favor. This place was like a coffin in the form of a school. It was only a matter of time before they encountered another murderous ghost that would end both their lives. Ultimately, he would rather See his precious little sister die by his own hand instead of in hands the cruel ghosts that haunted this horrid place. He would at least make sure her death quick and painless. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that.

So, until he decided both their time had come he would protect her until the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuya had lost track of how long they had been walking. It must have been like two hours now. Yuka followed behind nervously. His gaze would occasionally wander towards her to make sure she was still following. She would timidly look away, keeping her sight fixated on the floor. He was beginning to give her strange vibes, Something about him was off.

Every now and then he would try to make small talk and ask her questions to get to know her. She would only respond with short and evasive answers to avoid further interrogation, but still trying to be polite so she wouldn't upset him. Although he seemed caring and genuinely interested in knowing her, she couldn't shake the thought that he had another thing on his agenda rather than helping her find her brother like he had promised.

Chills ran down her spine every time ominous whispers would echo down the halls. She gasped as Kizami suddenly held on to her hand firmly and pulled her towards him. So now she was walking right beside him. A gesture that normally she would have found comforting, had she not been feeling unnerved by him. She started looking around, wondering if she could make a run for it. She slowly tried to slip her hand away from his iron grip, but as if reading her mind, Kizami only held on harder and glanced down at her, almost menacingly. A silent warning for her not to defy him in any way. The small girl meekly complied, as it became clear he had no intention of letting her go.

Yuka's bladder felt like it could burst at any moment. It was starting to be painful and make walking a difficult task with every step she took. She let a small whimper escape her lips, and it did not go unnoticed. Kizami stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, examining her from head to toe.

Yuka clasped her trembling knees together. She was near her limit. Her entire body was clenching trying to retain the urge of relieving herself right then and there.

"I-I really have to g-go to the bathroom." She admitted. Her face was pink with embarrassment. "I d-don't think I can hold it much longer."

Kizami finally lets go of her hand, now gently placing his on her cheek. "You poor thing," He had forgotten she was looking for a restroom when he first found her. "I'm not sure how long it will be until we find another bathroom, so why don't you go inside one of the classrooms." He pointed towards one of the classroom doors. "I'll keep watch."

Yuka nodded and turned towards the dark room. Suddenly holding on to Yuuya didn't seem as bad when she stared into the pitch black darkness. Yuuya noticed her hesitation and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You could also just go here. I don't mind."

His voice was barely above a whisper, Making shivers run down her spine. She flushed at the idea of relieving herself with him present. There was also something suggestive in the way he said it. It was anything but brotherly concern. Quickly shaking her head and gathering some courage, she headed into the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

The floorboards beneath her creaked with every step she took. She looked around making sure she was alone in the room. Only the light produced from the thunder gave her a sense of where she was walking. She usually hated thunderstorms, but she was grateful for the little light it provided.

When she was finally deep enough to make sure Yuuya couldn't hear her doing her business, she began lifting her dress and taking off her panties. Just as she grabbed the elastic band a giggle stopped her cold. It sounded like a little girl.

Nearly petrified in place and wide-eyed, Yuka slowly turned her head to face the corner where the giggles came from. She could only make out the silhouette of what seemed to be a little girl. The giggles continued, this time even louder. The light of the thunder suddenly revealed her red torn dress and long black hair. There was a sadistic smile plastered on her pale face. Yuka recognized her as the little girl she had met a bit before she got separated from her brother.

"um...I..." Yuka began but was silenced by the sight of the pair of scissors in Sachiko's hand.

Yuka began to slowly back away from her. The giggling ghost suddenly broke out in a fit of demented cackles. Sachiko raised the scissors above her head and lunged at an inhuman speed at the terrified girl.

Yuka turned and sprinted towards the door.

"Kizami-san!" She shrieked.

Sachiko swung the Sharp blade at her shoulder. Just barely Slicing her upper arm. Yuka did not even notice the shallow Cut. At the moment her only Concern was to get away.

She had just made it out the door when she literally ran into a frantic Yuuya. He instinctively pushed her behind him to shield her with his own body. Sachiko stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw him. There was silence. Yuuya could only stare at the ghost with hate. He had grown used to seeing them by now.

Sachiko looked him directly in the eyes and then directed her gaze at yuka. She smiled wickedly when the silence was broken by the sound of a stream of urine pouring onto the wooden floor. Yuka could no longer hold it in.

Yuuya noticed this but refused to take his sight of the ghost. Sachiko, looking satisfied, vanished. Leaving only an echo of her giggles behind.

Once he was sure she was gone he turned to face a sobbing Yuka.

She couldn't remember a time in her life she felt more embarrassed. There she was, weeping over a puddle of her own urine. The feeling of the warm liquid dripping between her legs reminding her of why people always treated her like a helpless child. At the moment, that's exactly what she felt like. She slowly dropped to her knees defeated, not even caring for the stinging pain of the cut on the side of her shoulder. She was tired and done.

She was sure Yuuya must have been staring at her in disgust. He was indeed Staring at the girl, But the look in his eyes could only be described as a mixture of Sympathy and desire. A twisted smile began to creep its way on his face.

The sight of Yuka crying helplessly and injured, combined with her soiling herself before him made was enough to make his groin throb. His beloved little sister was so vulnerable, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to protect and nurture her or break her even further. He crouched next to her.

"Yuka." He called for her, but she only placed her palms on her sobbing face; she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

She heard him tearing off a piece of fabric from his shirt.

"Yuka, look at me."

He sighed when she continued to ignore him and started wrapping the piece of cloth around the cut on her arm. He made sure it was secure but also not too tight.

She still didn't look at him. This angered him. He was her older brother; she shouldn't feel ashamed around him.

He took her by the chin and turned her to make her tear stained face look at him properly. She was now forced to stare into his lust filled eyes. She didn't get the chance to gasp When his dominating lips came crashing down onto hers. The kiss was firm and demanding. To Yuuya, her soft lips felt like heaven amongst the hell that Surrounded them. his tongue was now prodding at her reluctant mouth, begging her for entry. Yuka moaned in protest and attempted to push him away to no avail.

This was not how she expected her first kiss to be like.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter contains an explicit rape scene.

* * *

Yuka pushed him harder, this time managing to make some distance between them. Just enough to give her space to get up and make a run for it. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and her face was bright red. She had only managed to distance herself a few meters before Yuuya caught up to her.

He slammed the Small teen against a wall and assaulted her trembling lips again; this time more aggressively. Yuka tried to scream for him to stop, but that only enabled his tongue to invade her mouth. He held her slender wrists in place and pressed her delicate body against the wall. Allowing himself to press his lips deeper into hers. His tongue was completely dominating hers into submission. She wriggled against him and started panicking even further when she felt one of his legs spread her own, and his knee was now pressing firmly against her entrance.

He finally pulled away from the violent kiss to Catch his breath. he pressed his forehead against hers. His crazed eyes staring into her fearful ones.

"P-please...s-stop..." She begged between tears. Her body was trembling.

Her fear only ignited Yuuya's desire even further. He slowly kissed every last tear on her cheeks away, enjoying the salty taste. To Yuuya, she was like a helpless little animal, that needed his protection.

"Shhh, it's ok, little rabbit," He cooed in her ear. He began lifting her dampened dress. His breath was hot and heavy against her ear. "I'm going to take good care of you."

He brutally pulled her dress over her. The poor girl almost fell over forward before his strong arms caught her. He quickly discarded the dress and pinned her to the ground. Everything happened so fast Yuka could barely process what had just occurred. She was half naked and helpless beneath him, looking up at his crazed eyes.

"Onee-chan!" She called out for her brother as she thrashed against his hold. "Help me, plea-"

She was cut off by Yuuya's hand slapping her hard on the cheek.

"I'M YOUR BROTHER!"

He kissed her hard on the lips once more before proceeding to attack her tender neck with kisses and nips, working his way down to her collar bone. His pelvis was grinding against her own, and she could clearly feel his member hardening against her. It was then when it finally sunk in what he was about to do to her.

"P-please, Kizami-san, don't,"

"Call me onee-chan." He ordered as he continued planting kisses along her neck. "I'm your brother now, Yuka."

She was speechless. This guy had a very distorted idea of what siblings were.

He started roughly removing her bra. Once the pesky thing was off, he began sucking on her nipples, making a tiny moan escape from lips. She could almost feel him smile against her breast. The accidental sensual noises she was making motivated him to suck even harder. But, that wasn't enough for Yuuya. He wanted to hear her scream in pleasure and make the helpless teen beg for her onee-chan to make her his.

He finally let go of one of her wrists and brought his hand between her legs. Yuka tried to close them, but his own legs made sure to keep them apart. His fingers rubbed against her soaked panties.

"Kiza- I mean, Onee-chan, don't," Her frail free arm pushed against his shoulder, in a sad attempt to push the stronger boy off her. "They're dirty..."

He released her other hand and lifted her legs. His head was now between her legs. He kissed her inner thigh before planting his lips over her entrance. Sucking on her soiled panties in the process. His tongue was lapping on the wet fabric, feeling the shape of her delicate flaps underneath them, while Yuka could only arch her back and squeeze her mouth shut, to avoid releasing any more treacherous moans. She tried to push his head away from her womanhood which only resulted in him biting lightly at her entrance as a punishment. She squeaked in pain but got the message.

He brought his face toward her and penetrated her panting mouth with his tongue. The kiss tasted bitter and salty. She moaned in protest this time, Shaking her head side to side, trying to get away from the forceful kiss. However, Yuuya was cupping her the sides of her head in place. Once he pulled away, she started coughing in disgust. Yuuya gazed at her adoringly.

"You taste delicious, Yuka-chan"

She whimpered and began dragging herself away from him. She could hear the jingling of his belt being removed, as well as his shoes being kicked off. This motivated her to rush her escape. She quickly sprang up, only to be tripped back down by his strong grip that coiled quickly around her ankle. Yuka wailed in pain when her body impacted the floor.

"Where do you think you're going, my dear imouto-chan?"

Yuuya had now removed his pants and was unbuttoning his shirt. His large hard member was distending his briefs to capacity. He stood up and placed his foot on her back to keep her from crawling away. Yuka squirmed and wept underneath his weight.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" She cried defenselessly. Deep down she knew it was pointless. No one would come.

"Now, Yuka, the more you fight your onee-chan the harder it will be for the both of us."

He removed his foot and gently crouched down. Yuka cried harder when he felt him pull her wet panties down.

"Kizami-san, please don't do this!" She begged, only earning herself a hard slap on her ass. She squealed at the sudden pain. He roughly flipped her on her back and straddled her.

"This is the last time I say this," Yuka flinched as he punched the floor beside her head. "I'm your brother! I'm the only person you need to love and call out for!"

His handsome face was now deformed by rage. Yuka squinted preparing for him to strike her again. But, instead, she felt his hand softly stroke her cheek, which was still reddened from the first time he slapped her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Yuuya looking down at her forlornly.

"Say it."

"w-what?" Yuka now looked confused.

"Say that you love me."

He looked at her intently. Pleading her with his eyes not to disobey him.

The request caught her off guard. This man was completely unpredictable. But, for the first time, he seemed vulnerable. She wondered if she could use this to her advantage by simply lying and telling him what he wanted to hear. Something told her that whatever she said it would not get her out of her predicament either way.

He seemed offended by her hesitation and started pulling down his underwear, annoyed. His erect penis was now exposed to her. He yanked by her hair towards his member. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was going to make her do.

"Since you aren't going to say anything, at least put your mouth to work."

Before she could protest, he had already shoved his throbbing penis into her mouth. Yuka was trying hard not to choke on it. He moaned in sheer satisfaction at the sensation and slowly began to thrust his hips back and forth. He was surprisingly being careful not to actually choke her, as he would quickly pull back whenever she started gagging.

Yuka whimpered and looked up at him with teary eyes wishing he would take pity on her and pull out. Unfortunately, the sight of that only seemed to turn him on further; he quickened his pace. She could only push his hips back to try to slow down his thrusts. He moaned once more and finally pulled out.

She was coughing and gasping for air when she felt something pushing against her vagina. Her heart dropped.

"Kiz-Onee-chan! please don't..." She pleaded. He only responded by grabbing both her wrists with one hand and held them firmly above her head.

"Shh, my little rabbit, you'll enjoy this," He rubbed the tip of his penis against her entrance. "I promise I'll be gentle if you behave."

With that, he bent down to kiss her softly on the forehead, and with one swift but powerful thrust he penetrated her.

She cried out at the burning pain between her legs.

"It hurts! please stop, it hurts!"

She had always heard the first time hurt but she wasn't expecting it to feel like she was being split apart. She thought there was no way the length and girth of his penis were made to fit her petite frame. Fresh new tears began streaming down her innocent face.

"Onee-chan!" Her screams were muffled by his lips kissing her deeply. He loved the way the vibrations of her muffled screams felt against his lips.

After a few seconds of waiting for her to adjust a bit, he began moving his hips at a steady pace. It felt amazing. She was so warm and tight around him. He was practically purring in ecstasy. It wasn't long before he began pounding into her harder and faster. She wriggled under the weight of his naked body, trying to get away, but it was futile.

Yuka began to feel a mixture a pain and pleasure building up inside her. She could only pant and moan at the sensation.

"That's right, Yuka..." He was satisfied with her moans. He thrust even deeper and harder to reward her, earning a high pitched squeal from her. "You'll soon learn to love my body," He said between his heavy breaths, his pace quickening with every thrust.

She had stopped fighting by now. She had no energy left. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over. She was making a huge effort to ignore the pleasure she had begun to feel.

Yuuya turned her head towards him. Forcing her to look at him. He was heaving and his eyes were staring directly at her.

"Say It, Yuka." He spoke between gasps. "Tell me how much you love me."

She could barely think straight right now, let alone put together a full sentence.

"I-I-Ugh!" She moaned in ecstasy. The sensations were overwhelming making her body shudder and yearn for more. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She mentally chastised herself for her body reacting this way.

"Go on," He pounded harder earning another high pitched moan from her.

"Say 'I love you one-chan' or I'll cum inside you." a sadistic grin formed on his face.

Her eyes widened at the thought of him ejaculating in her. She hadn't considered that yet.

"N-no don't! I don't want to get pregnant."

"Then say it."

She had no choice.

"I love you!" She shrieked.

"I love you what?!"

"I LOVE YOU, ONEE-CHAN!"

That was all he needed. He began laughing maniacally as he violated her further.

She cried at the sudden brutality of his movements. She was positive this man was had completely lost his mind.

"That's right, Yuka. You love your big brother! I'm the only person you need. I will make sure you can't live without me!" He yelled like a mad man.

With a final deep thrust, he grunted loudly as he reached his climax.

Yuka could only cry out loudly in protest as he filled her with his seed. She herself had reached her own orgasm. After that, the world around Yuka went blurry and dark.

He panted. what he had felt was amazing. He collapsed on top of the unconscious girl, making sure not to crush her with his own weight. After about a minute of finally catching his breath, he leaned against the wall and cradled the petite teen in his arms. He began caressing her head gently.

He stared down at her lovingly. She was now entirely his. His precious little sister...


	6. Chapter 6

Yuka woke up to the blurry image of a dimly lit infirmary. A few candles were the only sources of light. For a moment she thought she was back home until she felt an unfamiliar weight around her waist. Suddenly the harsh memories of her twisted reality started flooding down again.

The bed spring squeaked as she quickly sat up, fearful. Yuuya still had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and woke up in a panic at Yuka's sudden movement. He hadn't meant to actually fall asleep, His plan was to just rest his body by lying on the infirmary bed for a while, but he must have been more exhausted than he thought. He probably had been sleeping for about an hour now. The concept of time was something that didn't seem to exist in this grim place anyhow.

Yuuya Kizami was the last person she wanted to see right now. She would rather take her chances finding Satoshi on her own. She tried to roughly push herself away from his grasp and make her escape, but he quickly wrapped both of his arms around her, making her body come crashing into his chest. She began screaming in panic.

"Let me go! Someone, help! please!" She flailed her legs around and squirmed in his iron hold.

"shh, it's ok yuka-chan," He tried to calm her. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She continued struggling to get away from him. She was wearing his burgundy blazer, which was far too large for her small body. It fit her more like a short dress. The entire scene was almost comical to see; her flailing around with a pair of sleeves that were clearly much too long for her arms flopping around.

He wasn't surprised to see her reacting this way, considering what he had done to her. It somehow still managed to hurt his feelings to see her beloved sister trying so hard to get away from him. He held back the urge to lash out and demand her love and obedience again. But, he knew it would only make her fear him even further. Defeated, he hugged her tightly from behind and sunk his head in the crook of his neck. He would simply wait for her to calm down and get tired herself.

After about two full minutes of her jerking and wriggling around she started giving up. To her frustration, she was too sore to continue. She didn't stand a chance against his physical strength and she knew it. She broke into a silent sob. Sniffing and wiping away some stray tears with her overgrown sleeves.

It had to be the cutest thing Yuuya had witnessed in his life. His eyes softened and he nuzzled her tenderly against him like a large teddy bear. A weary little smile adorned his face. He sat up at the edge of the bed and pulled the tired girl on his lap. He started to gently rock her back and forth. She looked away from here. She hated being treated like a baby, and her he was cradling her.

"Don't tell me you're still embarrassed about you little accident?"

He turned her head towards him and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb.

She had forgotten she had wet herself in front of him. It was the least of her concerns by now. Her dignity was not exactly something that was untouched after everything she had gone through.

"Don't worry, I cleaned you up while you when passed out." He pointed at what seemed to be a damp cloth and a bottle of liquid soap. She shuddered at the idea of him running his hands in any way on her body while she was unconscious.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he planted a single sweet kiss on her cheek before he spoke.

"Can you stand?"

Yuka nodded.

It was as if the insane guy that had violated her in the hall was gone and replaced with a kind and caring stranger. Did he have some sort of split personality disorder? Either way, she chose to take advantage of his new found good mood by taking a careful step of his lap. Surprisingly, he released her when he saw she had no intent of running away.

When Yuka was finally standing she was suddenly assaulted by a stinging pain between her legs. She might have fallen over had it not been for Yuuya quickly holding on to her. The pain was now going to be a constant reminder of her traumatic experience.

"You poor thing... I will try to be more gentle next time." He stated nonchalantly "I can carry you if you want. I realized you're light as a feather when I carried you here."

How could he speak so casually? He had brutally raped her and he talked like he was simply apologizing for bumping into her. Also, what did he mean by 'next time'? Yuka was not one to get angry. She would usually just stand by quietly while people in her life stepped on her just to be polite. But something inside her burned and set fire to her usual meek demeanor. All the impotence of this entire situation invaded her mind and for the first time in years, she was blinded by her anger.

"Here, let m-" Yuuya began bending over with the intention of carrying her bridal style when Yuka, using all the strength her petite body could physically muster, slapped him across the face, nearly knocking the unsuspecting boy over.

In less than a second, She made a desperate sprint towards the door, sliding it roughly, while nearly tripping over her own feet on her way out.

Kizami's face went from confusion, to hurt and betrayal, and finally to what could be described as a homicidal rage. He was breathing heavily, feeling like he could snap a person's neck right then and there with his bare hands. He was only trying to take care of her like a good brother. He loved her so much, but he would make her regret the moment she tried to hurt him...


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuka!" Satoshi desperately called out for his sister.

He was slowly losing hope. It had been hours since he had last seen her. He hated himself for letting her out of his sight. If something were to happen to Yuka he couldn't live with himself, and after everything he had witnessed that day he wasn't sure how much longer it would be until he stopped living. So far two different ghosts had tried to murder him.

"Yuka!" He continued.

"You're wasting your time," a small voice echoed, "She already has a new big brother."

Chills ran through his entire body.

"W-what?" Satoshi stammered, backing away from the ghost, frightened.

She had pigtails and was missing one of her eyes.

"She's his little sister now," She started approaching him.

Satoshi had no idea what she meant by that, but she had to be referring to Yuka.

"Do you know where she is?"

She shook her head.

"Where is my eye? Have you seen my eye?" she asked with a melancholic voice as she started getting closer to him.

Satoshi was startled when he bumped into a wall behind him. He had no more space to back away. His heart was pounding viciously against his chest.

"Where is it?" Her tone was getting aggressive. "You have it, don't you?"

"N-no, I don-"

"GIVE IT BACK!" She shrieked as she lunged at him.

He had just barely dodged her and scrambled in the opposite direction as fast as he could. As if the situation couldn't get worst, the building started shaking.

...

The hallways were dim and some of the floorboards were loose or broken. But that didn't slow down a frantic Yuka from getting as far away from Yuuya as she could. She was trying her best to ignore the burning pain between her legs and keep going.

She almost stumbled down a creaky old stairway, but she soon made it to the first floor. She had remembered being there when she got separated from Satoshi, so she could only hope they would eventually find each other. She just had to stay quiet and find a place to hide in case Yuuya passed by.

She finally stopped to catch her breath for a moment. She looked around paranoid, feeling a murderous Yuuya would suddenly appear behind her any second. Fortunately, she was sure she had lost him a while back. The school was a like labyrinth, after all.

Her eyes brightened when she saw some lockers at the end of the hall. Perfect! she thought. The lockers had three narrow slits she could peek through in case she saw her brother pass by. She hurried towards them

and carefully got into the enclosed space, pulling the door behind her just enough for it to look like it was closed, but not shutting it completely.

The lockers were cold and a bit rusted but they would have to do. There was just enough room for her to sit while hugging here knees. It was moments like these when she was grateful to be small for her age. After about half a minute making sure the coast was clear, she finally relaxed a bit. She buried her face between her knees and inhaled deeply. Unfortunately, her moment a peace was cut short by the sudden violent shaking of the building. She nearly fell out of the locker. An earthquake?

It lasted for about 15 seconds before the shaking ceased. Once more she sighed in relief. She was safe for now.

...

Yuuya stopped to catch his breath and clenched his fists in anger for having lost sight of Yuka. If his nails were any longer they would have probably dug into his skin by now. He had been running distraught for a while now, but he had lost her amongst the confusing corridors. His other hand made his way to the reddened side of his face where Yuka had slapped him.

The slap itself didn't exactly inflict much physical pain, but it was the intention that made him feel utterly betrayed and disappointed by her.

"Yuka...where are you hiding?" He whispered to himself, dejected.

He would punish her like the naughty girl she was the moment he got his hands on her, but for now, his priority was to find her safe and sound.

He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Sachiko's glowing figure at the end of the hall. The usual sadistic smirk on her creepy face.

"Hello Kizami-san," she greeted him innocently, "Looks like you lost your beloved little sister" she broke into a fit of giggles.

Yuuya was frozen in place staring at the ghost with irritation. Then his heart sank at a sudden thought. Had this monster of a child done something to Yuka?

He now clenched both his fists and his face twisted into one of an enraged madman. Sachiko stopped giggling immediately. As if reading his mind, she spoke.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's just hiding from you," She walked confidently towards the hostile teen. "She really hates you, doesn't she?"

She giggled at her last comment. Sachiko was clearly trying to provoke him; the question was, why?

"What do you want?" He asked sternly, never letting his cold facade falter.

"Me? Nothing much," she hummed with a hint of mockery in her voice. "I just want to see you reunited with your little sister."

He didn't buy her answer for a second. There was no way she would wish anyone well without some twisted ulterior motive.

"Is that so?" He humored her anyway. Slowly relaxing his stance.

"But, of course!" She was now circling around him. "There is nothing that warms my heart more than to see an older brother showing his sweet little sister how much he loves her,"

She floated swiftly towards him, but Yuuya kept his composure. Now Sachiko was at face level with him.

"Like a while ago, when you fucked her." She whispered harshly in his ear.

Yuuya turned and looked coldly at her deviant eyes. She broke out into a fit of maniacal cackles; she knew she was starting to get to him.

He gave her a look of contempt before walking away from the mocking ghost, with evident annoyance in his stride. What a waste of time, he thought. She clearly had no intention of providing him with useful information on Yuka's whereabouts. To his irritation, she followed behind.

"She's never gonna love you; not as long as her real brother is around," She taunted.

His face darkened at the thought, but he continued trying to ignore the pestering ghost and quickened his pace.

She finally stopped and called out to him with a sinister grin.

"If I were you, I'de make sure to get rid of Satoshi Mochida! That way Yuka will have no choice but to depend on you..."

With that final piece of ominous advice, she disappeared.

Yuuya punched the wall in frustration.

"Damn her," He cursed under his breath.

He'd kill her if she wasn't already dead.

Looking back at the empty space where Sachiko was last standing, he noticed something round on the floor. He crouched down to inspect the item closer. He was disgusted to see it was an eyeball. He scoffed and stood up. It must be another sick attempt to tease him. His train of thought was interrupted when the building started shaking. He nearly lost his balance but manage to support himself on a nearby bench. He knew by now it would only be a few seconds before it stopped.

As soon as the shaking concluded, he heard screaming in the distance. He tried to listen to see if it could possibly be Yuka since it sounded like a girl.

"Give it back!" the voice shrieked. "You have it! You have my eye!"

He turned to look at the eye on the ground. Could she possibly mean that eye?

He sighed. It wasn't yuka. Disappointed, he headed in the opposite direction. Whatever was going on, it wasn't his problem. He had to concentrate on finding Yuka.

But, he paused once more when he heard the desperate screams of a second person. It sounded like a boy. Satoshi Mochida, perhaps?

Curious, he gingerly picked up the organ and followed the screaming.


End file.
